In the electrical industry today there are a wide variety of applications for mounts that secure bundles of wires contained by a cable tie to a mounting surface. In many instances the user has access to both sides of the mounting surface, and it is advantageous to utilize a mount that can be inserted into a hole from one side of the mounting surface and which provides a cable tie strap engaging support on the other side of the mounting surface.
Also, in the electrical industry today, there is an increasing use of metal cable ties to secure bundles of wires and the like. This increase in applications that require the particular characteristics and advantages of metal cable ties for securing bundles has resulted in a demand for mounts that can be used in connection with metal cable ties.